Xiahou Dun
Xiahou Dun (in Chinese: 夏侯惇), nicknamed Blind Xiahou (in Chinese: 盲夏侯), is a character and an anti-hero in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is a loyal military general who while serving under the warlord Cao Cao during the late Eastern Han dynasty of China. He was served for a few months under Cao Cao's successor, Cao Pi, before his death. As one of Cao Cao's most trusted generals, Xiahou Dun has would aided the warlord in his campaigns to fights against Lu Bu, Liu Bei, Sun Quan, and others. He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. Biography Xiahou Dun is a descendent of Han minister Xiahou Ying and the cousin of Xiahou Yuan. He is often portrayed as a fierce warrior, so much so that even he is a capricious and violent man. Xiahou Dun first served Cao Cao since the Han forces against Dong Zhuo, he was willing to be Cao Cao's famous henchman. When the latter rose an armies to destroy Dong Zhuo, Xiahou Dun went to straight, not only one to be overwhelmed and never wronged. Dong Zhuo's adopted son, the almighty warlord Lu Bu appeared, Xiahou Dun slammed his horse and take down Lu Bu. Lu Bu felt that it was a bit scary to blame his body and continued to kill people indiscriminately, Xiahou Dun simply could not deal with him and give up, so many troops can defeated Dong Zhuo. After Dong Zhuo dies, Xiahou Dun managed to followed Cao Cao return to Luoyang and made a next battle. When Cao Cao's father Cao Song's is possibly slain by Tao Qian in Xu Province, Cao Cao seemed to want to revenge for his father after become a resentment and led the troops to resist Tao Qian's forces, Xiahou Dun only needs to stayed in Yan Province and defend Puyang from infringement. Meanwhile, Cao Cao's subordinates Zhang Miao and Chen Gong was rebelled and later joined Lu Bu. However, Cao Cao's family is lived in Juancheng County, Xiahou Dun led a light armed force to rush to Juancheng, Lu Bu is tried to withdraw his troops and used Xiahou Dun's absence to conquer Puyang and occupied most of Xiahou's supplies and equipment. Lu Bu later sent his peoples pretended to surrender to Xiahou Dun, who fell down and was taken hostage by the enemy. Lu Bu's army asked for a ransom. At some case, they heard that their commander was taken hostage, Xiahou Dun's forces became fearful and confused. During the Battle of Puyang, Xiahou Dun arrived in the place and pursued Lu Bu's army, Xiahou Yuan took him that he would continue to run. When he fought against the enemy forces and discovered all the truth, but his left eye was hit by an enemy arrow, Xiahou Dun can't seen anythings because he lost his eye. He can also give up on himself to be impulsive and personally putting the eye into his mouth and swallowed, thus many people gave him the nickname "Blind Xiahou". For this right, Xiahou Dun used some plausible means to avenge Lu Bu, since he killed the general Cao Xing, Lu Bu was besieged in Puyang and withdrew after 100 days. In the Battle of Xiapi, Xiahou Dun helped Cao Cao and sent his armies to attacked Lu Bu. At first, Lu Bu sent his subordinates Gao Shun and Zhang Liao to defeated Liu Bei, Xiahou Dun received his life and saved Liu Bei, but was defeated by Gao Shun and others. Although his armies has long since broken through, Liu Bei's wife was once again defamed and easy escaped. After Lu Bu was executed by Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun write a message to Cao Cao and was sent as the spearhead to attack the Jing Province. At the Battle of Bowang, Xiahou Dun arbitrary worked with Yu Jin and Li Dian to opposed Liu Bei and his nurmous armies. Using Zhuge Liang's strategy, Liu Bei's armies is led by Zhao Yun that was imposed a mock-up strategy, Liu Bei inadvertently burned out of his military camp and dismissed falsely. By the way, Xiahou Dun could pursue Liu Bei with his threaten and was caught in ambush after being warned by Yu Jin and Li Dian, he insisted on going to attacked Liu Bei. Xiahou Dun is embarrassed and unbearable to defeat them, the armies should be blocked and not necessarily to do less tips. When Li Dian allowed him to set fire into the military camp for his armies, Xiahou Dun was biased, they did not expect Xiahou Dun is being arrogant, Zhuge Liang would never be assured of his own care and used this tricks to deceive him. At the end of battle, he withdraw in battle because his armies were burned to death due to Zhuge Liang's strategy. During the Battle of Hefei, Xiahou Dun along with Zhang Liao to against Sun Quan and others. However, Xiahou Dun was busy with his career and stayed in the same place as a large army. Cao Ren would arrive soon and sees Cao Cao in the middle of the night. In later years, Cao Cao's troops defeated Guan Yu of Fan Castle and the remaining troops of Liu Bei in Mo'pi, Xiahou Dun was regarded as a very close assistant by Cao Cao. He is allowed to ride the same carriage with him and to enter his living area, Xiahou Dun was going to be angry when he hears it, Guan Yu stand down and complains that his spear was putting up, but decides to enjoy it. Before the establishment of Wei kingdom, Cao Cao has arranged for all commanders to requested and Xiahou Dun was already achieved in another sense of accomplishment. When Xiahou Dun is respected by Cao Cao and considered part of Wei's special commander and the alliance with Wei, he was supposed to repudiate Cao Cao's capability to express them, exactly though that would indeed by themselves after the incident. After Cao Cao's death, Xiahou Dun was very painful and Wei troops were saddened and happy when they held Cao Cao's funeral, his son and successor Cao Pi then appointed Xiahou Dun as General-in-Chief, the self-regulated army marched in succession. A few months later, Xiahou Dun died of illness, he was posthumously named Marquis Zhong (loyal Marquis). He often invites his teachers to his camp to learn and lead a simple way of life, to distribute his wealth to the masses. His eldest son Xiahou Chong inherited his father's title. His second son, Xiahou Mao, married Cao Cao's daughter, Princess Cao Qinghe. Xiahou Chong was succeeded by Xiahou Yi, who was replaced by Xiahou Shao. Personality Xiahou Dun is a serious and loyal man, although he rarely doubts his master's judgment. He is usually very focused, but he can also be a fool who gets his best temper. Although his temper became more controlled in later games, he calmed his mind and focus while still being loyalty to his lords and honor. Because it will show that he has a strong sense of honor and despise those who can use deception to win. Trivia *Xiahou Dun is one of the recurring boss characters in the Knights of Valour game series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Political Category:Honorable Category:Fictionalized Category:Book Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Extremists Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Rivals Category:Parents Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Charismatic Category:Loyal Category:Fighter Category:Selfless Category:War Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Brutes Category:Historical Heroes Category:Successful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Lethal Category:Officials Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Nurturer Category:Paragon Category:Harmonizers Category:Egalitarian Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Posthumous Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Defectors Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Chaste Category:Nemesis Category:Related to Villain Category:Poor Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Famous Category:Rescuers Category:Obsessed Category:Berserkers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Mentor Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Wise Category:Master of a Villain Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Vengeful Category:Provoker Category:Falsely Accused